Cupid Delta
by KayWeathersRileyNYC
Summary: AU London. Chandler didn't want to take advantage of Monica, even though deep down he wanted her badly. But then a mysterious woman helped him eventually. I suck at summary! Just read it. Mondler. Slight angst.


A/N: This document been sitting around in my folder for months. Until finally I have the guts to post it. Sorry if it sucks. At least you're reading it. I appreciate it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own FRIENDS.

He wanted to but he just can't. He felt like taking advantage of her so he took her back to her room. She is his best friend, after all. But she was drunk and sad; she probably did it because of her drunkenness. How many scotch did she drank, he never knew. He was just being a gentleman. "Damn it! Why did I have to fall in love with her?!" He scolded himself.

Ever since that trip to the beach, he wasn't fully teasing, he wanted her, so bad. But she denied him and she will always deny him, he knew that. He thought Kathy could help him move on but it only made it worse. His craving for his best friend grew.

Slowly, he took a drag from the cigarette he bought at the small shop downstairs. The roof is definitely a good place to smoke anyway. He tried to forget what happened last night; how she threw herself at him, her lips was so soft, so delicious with the taste of scotch, and then he pushed her away, telling her that she should get some sleep, that she was drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of her. He remembered something flashed in her eyes, what was it, disappointment, sadness or relief? He could never tell.

"Chandler," He heard a voice from behind him, he didn't want to hide the cigarette so he kept it in his hand. "Hey, Rach," He said. Suddenly, she sat at the chair near him. "I wanted to tell him that I love him," Rachel suddenly blurted out, he looked at her. He could tell that she was in pain, being in love with someone who doesn't love you back, just like him. "But instead I congratulated him. I think, he deserves her better," Rachel told him. "Don't you think?" She added and he only gave a slight nod.

The door suddenly burst open and both head whipped to the direction. "Sorry, you don't mind if I stay here for a while, do you?" The woman who just got out of the door asked them. Rachel shrugged while Chandler didn't budge a muscle. She took it as a 'We don't mind'.

She walked to the wall near Chandler then pulled out a wrapper and also a straw. She opened the wrapper, put the straw inside it then started to breathe it in. Chandler took a drag then stare at the woman. Rachel looked in disbelief. "It's cocaine. Want some?" The woman asked them, both shook their heads. "You said you didn't mind. Are you guys mute or what?" She asked. "No, I'm just keeping some space with the groom," Rachel said. "What about you, Chandler?" She asked and he was surprised.

"How did you know my name is Chandler?" He asked and she shrugged with a smile, the effect was starting to work. "Same way I know her name is Rachel," The woman told him. She shifted a bit to look at Rachel who was gawking. "You deserve him better, you know. My cousin doesn't deserve a good man like him. Emily is an idiot; she doesn't deserve a smart guy like him," She told Rachel. "Although, I think you shouldn't tell him that you love him now. Because if you do, we're going to miss the fun," She said as she walked to the door, leaving Chandler and Rachel dumbfounded.

"See, I told you, if she told him that she loves him, we're going to miss the fun," The woman from the roof told Chandler.

After walking down the aisle with Monica with an awkward air between them, Chandler tried his best to smile but it faded as Ross, instead saying Emily, said Rachel. Everyone stared in disbelief at Ross.  
Of course, Rachel decided to be just one of the guest; she couldn't help but be shock/happy when he said that. Emily ran away to the bathroom right after Ross kissed her then the woman popped in when Chandler was going to help Ross coaxing Emily out of the bathroom.

"Why are you here? What is your name? What do you want from me?" Chandler asked her. "Easy, pal. I'm here because Emily is my cousin. My name is Delta. I want nothing from you. I was born in England but raised in America," Delta explained. "Look, Emily's not going to get out of the bathroom through the door, if you want to help your groom, follow me," Delta told him.

For about 15 minutes they waited outside near the bathroom window, but not so near for them to get caught by Emily. Suddenly, both of them saw white from the window. "There she is!" Chandler told Delta but she held him down. "We'll have fun, just for a while," Delta said as Chandler frowned.

Emily ran to the streets, earning looks from people. "Okay, go!" Delta said as she and he ran to Emily. "Emily!" Delta shouted as Emily glanced from her shoulder. "Delta," Emily said as she stopped running. Chandler caught them, out of breath from running. "I can't believe he said her name!" Emily punched Delta's chest and Chandler, who just realized that Delta has no breast, was gawking.

"Why is he here?!" Emily shouted becoming aware of Chandler's appearance. "He helped me find you. He said that we should wait near the bathroom window and if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here in my arms," Delta lied. Chandler blinked a few times, processing the words. "Want to go home?" Delta asked Emily and she nodded.

Delta hailed a cab then gave Emily's address. "Thank you, Chandler," Emily said and Chandler felt slightly guilty. "Well, I heard that Delta is your closest cousin and I thought maybe she wants to help," Chandler lied. "She is always caring, especially for me. She pushed away the bullies when I was a child. Thank you for taking her to me," Emily said as tears started to pour down from her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, Emi," Delta said as she brushed away the tears. Emily got into the cab then it went to her house. "Let's take a walk back to the place where everyone is worrying about the bride who locked herself in the bathroom," Delta said. "Why can't we take a cab?" Chandler asked obviously not in the mood to walk. "I have to phone Mrs. Waltham," Delta said as she pulled a phone from her inside pocket.  
"Hey Mrs. Waltham, Emily's fine, she's home, I found her and hailed a cab for her to go home. Oh, don't tell the groom. Bye," Delta said to the phone while walking, Chandler was not far behind. "So tell about this girl you like," Delta suddenly said. "What girl?" Chandler asked.

"Call me Holmes' apprentice but I know you like the maid of honor," She told him. "Well, we've been friends for years. And since last year I fell in love with her," Chandler explained simply. "Hmm, and last night, she wanted to hook up with you." It was more of a statement than guessing. "Yeah," Chandler said. And suddenly, they are back to the wedding reception.

"Hey," Monica said awkwardly to Chandler. They were both at buffet table and both were a little bit invading each other personal space. "Hey," He answered just as awkward. "Listen, about last night," Monica started but Chandler shook his head. "You were drunk, I understand, it's alright, I'm cool with it," Chandler blabbed. "No, you're not. Look, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I was just looking for some meaningless sex to get my mind off from the wedding you know? I mean, my mom is driving me crazy and a drunken guy told me I was Ross' mom!" She said.

"Oh, you're Monica, right?" Delta was suddenly there, next to them. "Yes," Monica said. Delta narrowed her eyes then scanned Monica up and down. Delta smirked in delight. "God, this is just too much fun in a day!" Delta suddenly said. "Who are you?" Monica said scowling. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry about my dad, he speaks nonsense when he's drunk," Delta said. "Oh, my name's Delta." She smiled at Monica. "You're dad was the drunk guy who told me I look like Ross' mom?" Monica hissed. "Easy, young woman, where's your brother? I need to tell him that Emily is at home," Delta told her.

"Emily is in the bathroom," Monica corrected but Delta shook her head. "You didn't tell her?" Delta asked Chandler and he shrugged. "Good, no she ran away and Chandler here, helped me find her," Delta said as she ruffled his hair. She tried to hide the smirk but a small smile came out anyway. She could see how her nose flared slightly at this but he didn't notice.

After Monica told Delta that her brother was still in front of the bathroom door, Delta ran quickly to the spot. "Joey, you promised Phoebe not to eat steak!" Monica scolded him who was eating steak with his hands. "Well, this is London. She's in New York. This steak doesn't count," Joey said grinning. Joey left Monica and Chandler and again they're in the awkward air that somehow hard to get rid of.

"Will you two quit the awkward tension? Jeez!" Delta said who just came back. "There's no awkward air," Monica lied. Delta rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "You're not searching for a meaningless sex, yes you did but when you saw the guy who you're in love with since 4 or 5 months ago, you want him. You crave him. But then because you were drunk, you acted on an impulse. He didn't want to take advantage of you and took you back to your room. You thought he didn't want you but he wants you badly," Delta deduce, not missing a beat.

Chandler and Monica stared at Delta who was smirking in delight. "Well, I better go, have fun," Delta said leaving them alone. "Was that true?" Chandler asked looking at the floor. "Yes," Monica answered as her gaze wandered to the wall. "I did saw the wine cellar downstairs," Chandler started hesitantly. Monica's head shot up, her eyes wide as she looked at Chandler. "What?" Monica asked in disbelief. "Well, we could have sex, now, you know. If you just let me get a condom from my room," Chandler said as he looked at Monica's blue eyes. Both of their pupils dilated. "Why don't we do it at your room?" Monica asked and Chandler shrugged. "Probably occupied by Joey," Chandler answered. "How about at my room," Monica suggested. "But you should get the condoms first," Monica added. "Wait a minute, Condom **s**?" Chandler said emphasizing on the s.

Monica blushed furiously but Chandler gave a cocky smirk. "Okay, let's see how many times I could make you orgasm, Ms. Geller," Chandler teased as he left her to go to his room. Monica chewed her bottom lip, this is really happening. Quickly, she checked her face on her compact then took a deep breath as she practically ran to her room.

From the corner of the room, Delta was smirking. "Well, that went unexpected," Delta chuckled. "And I thought being a cupid was hard. Now, all I have to do is take of Rachel and Ross. But he needs to get a divorce first. This is going to be hard," Delta laughed. Well, being a cupid is harder than she thought.


End file.
